


Surprise

by UnderdogHero



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, kinda switches povs near the end, literally no editing, nothing really happens I just wanted to write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/pseuds/UnderdogHero
Summary: "Hey, it's no problem! You've got a hero around to save you!"In which Tsukasa slips on the way to a movie.
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The topic of EnStars ships came during conversation with Zeph and somehow led to this.

"So, this movie, Captain's been talking about everyone goin' to see it together-"

Tsukasa was barely listening as he followed behind Tetora through the park, on their way to the movie theater. Ryuseitai had, through work connections, gotten tickets to the newest installment in some super hero movie, and Chiaki had all but required the whole unit to see it at some point. According to Tetora, he and Kanata had already seen it three times, and Shinobu once with the two of them. Midori was apparently putting it off as long as he could.

He didn't know what led to Tetora asking if _Tsukasa_ wanted to see it. If he was being honest, while he didn't dislike heroes, they'd never really been his thing.

_Well, not in the sa_ _me sense, I suppose_ , he thought, glancing up at the black-haired boy as they ascended the staircase leading to the plaza. Glancing away, he figured sighed quietly, not questioning why _he_ agreed. Any excuse was a good excuse-

"Oh! So like, one of the characters- woah!"

Tsukasa's head shot up just in time to see Tetora turn around, face practically right in front of his. He gasped and stumbled backwards, feeling his ankle graze the step and slide off as he felt himself being pulled down. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

He opened his eyes to see Tetora in front of him again and hear him grunt as Tsukasa's weight pulled him forward, but he quickly reached back to grab the railing while his other arm tightened around Tsukasa's waist.

"You okay?!" He gasped, pulling the red-head towards himself and stepping down for more stable footing. Tsukasa took a deep breath and nodded, the short rush of adrenaline fading.

"I-I'm fine." He said, placing a hand on the arm still holding him. "Sorry, I was just surprised and..."

"Hey, it's no problem!" Tetora grinned, loosening his grip but not removing his arm. "You've got a hero around to save you!"

Tsukasa's cheeks flushed lightly, but he composed himself. He stepped back - carefully this time - keeping hold of Tetora's hand.

Tetora's eyebrows furrowed as Tsukasa bit his cheek, before he got down on one knee and-

His felt hit face grow hot as Tsukasa pressed his lips to the back of his hand, and looked up at him.

" _My Hero_." He said, English smooth but Tetora understood him perfectly.

His face practically exploded with heat. Tsukasa blinked.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked worriedly. Tetora nodded frantically, face practically glowing red.

"Yup! Fine! Totally fine why don't we get a move on it's going to start soon!"

He turned, unsteadily, and Tsukasa followed with a tiny smile on his face.

He'd have a story to tell when they got back to school.


End file.
